Carrusel
by Muselina Black
Summary: Destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez en su largo vagar entre los mundos. Porque hay una fuerza más fuerte que el tiempo y el abismo entre los mundos. Este fic participa en el reto "Unidos por el hilo" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_**Disclaimer:** El universo de OUAT es de sus creadores. Alice fue creada por Lewis Carroll y tomé el nombre de Bibwit Harte de la trilogía _La guerra de los espejos_ de Frank Beddor._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Unidos por el hilo" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

_Aclaración: La Alice de esta historia NO es la protagonista de _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland_. La mía es genialosa y dura. Y está con Jefferson porque adoro esa pareja. Hay algunas referencias a otra historia que escribí con ellos, "Azul hielo", pero no es necesario haberla leído para esta historia._

_Este fic está dedicado a mi querida **Miss Lefroy**, que me dijo hace tiempo que quería leer más de mi Alice. Y bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está._

_Me dejo de chacharear y los dejo con mi querida Alice._

**Carrusel**

**I**

_**Bosque Encantado, Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…**_

El mercado de la Aldea era increíble, pero Alice no podía entretenerse en él. Después de todo, su estómago la había despertado recordándole que no había comido nada desde el mediodía anterior. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Esperaba pasar desapercibida. Sabía que los vendedores de la feria estaban acostumbrados a mirar a los chicos como ella, sucios y vestidos con harapos. Huérfanos de la guerra contra los trolls o niños escapados de sus hogares.

Alice siempre había creído que podría acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa, pero a veces las miradas de los vendedores eran demasiado para ella.

Esperó hasta encontrarse con un grupo grande que acababan de ponerse junto a un puesto de manzanas.

Rojas y apetitosas, las frutas eran demasiada tentación para Alice.

Tuvo que aguardar unos instantes a que el dueño del puesto girara la cabeza. Ya sabía cómo evitar que la agarraran. Había sido una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido al llegar a las calles. Muchos chiquillos terminaban siendo atrapados por los guardias reales. Con un poco de suerte, salían unas horas después, magullados y con los dedos rotos. En el peor, ni siquiera salían de ahí.

Alice sabía que no quería acabar así.

Así que cogió la manzana más cercana a ella y echó a correr, esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Llegó hasta un viejo callejón, que se veía sucio y sacó la manzana de la manga en donde la había guardado para no perderla en su carrera.

Le dio un mordisco ansioso. Estaba absolutamente perfecta.

La masticó lentamente, disfrutando del sabor. Sabía que no era suficiente, pero calmaría su hambre por el momento. Y ya podría ir a robar algo más en un rato.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Un chico, unos años mayor que ella, estaba parado frente a Alice. La chica levantó la cara y se limpió con la manga el rastro de jugo de manzana que le corría por la cara.

—Nada. ¿Qué te importa?

—¿Buscas a tus papás? ¿Te has perdido?

—No.

Alice no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se preocupara por ella. El chico llevaba ropa remendada, pero parecía limpia. Seguro que tenía una familia que se preocupaba por él.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No —volvió a decir ella—. Vete de aquí —añadió, apretando los labios con todas sus fuerzas. Porque el chico le había recordado que había perdido a sus padres y sentía ganas de llorar. Y no iba a dejar que nadie la viera llorar de esa forma.

—Pero…

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó, antes de salir corriendo.

-o-

**II**

_**Storybrooke**_

Adelaide Liddell amaba su trabajo en la librería del viejo Bibwit Harte. Era tranquilo y los clientes eran amables. En particular le agradaba el doctor Whale, que siempre compraba novelas de horror. Al igual que ella, era fanático de Stephen King y los dos disfrutaban recomendándose libros por el estilo. Él era el más asiduo a la librería, pero los demás habitantes del pueblo solían pasar de vez en cuando.

A Adelaide siempre le había hecho mucha gracia fijarse en las preferencias lectoras de sus vecinos. Algunos eran bastante predecibles, como la Madre Superiora, que solía inclinarse por libros de teología y vidas de santos. Otros, por el contrario, elegían libros completamente inesperados. Leroy, curiosamente, prefería las novelas históricas. Y Ruby era una fanática empedernida de la fantasía épica, al igual que el tímido Archie.

La chica conocía a todos ellos como la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo, esa mañana llegó un cliente al que no había visto nunca antes. Lo que era raro, porque ella llevaba toda su vida viviendo en Storybrooke y conocía a todos ahí. Pero el hombre con abrigo largo y sombrero de copa —un vestuario de lo más estrafalario, todo fuera dicho— era completamente nuevo para ella.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Parecía estar perdido. Alice tuvo una extraña sensación al que ver que bajo el cuello de su camisa, medio abierto, se veía una delgada línea pálida. Algo muy similar a una cicatriz. Como si alguien le hubiera cortado el cuello. La sola idea fue suficiente para provocarle escalofríos.

—¿Alice? —preguntó él, abriendo los ojos. Parecía como si la estuviera reconociendo de alguna parte.

—Mi nombre es Adelaide —respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Jefferson.

Aunque ella nunca lo había visto, al escuchar su nombre tuvo la extraña sensación de que sí le era familiar.

—Tengo que irme —musitó él, que parecía muy alterado.

Ella lo vio alejarse, sin saber qué había hecho para alejarlo.

-o-

**III**

_**Storybrooke, después del hechizo.**_

La sensación de tener dos vidas dentro de ella era muy extraña, aunque era aún más raro el poder ver lo que antes había estado entre tinieblas.

Y una de las cosas que volvía constantemente era él. El hombre con el sombrero de copa que había aparecido en la librería unos días antes.

Siempre era él. Jefferson.

Jefferson enojado con ella por haberle arrebatado una flor de las manos. Jefferson vuelto loco en el País de las Maravillas, haciendo sombrero tras sombrero sin lograr crear un portal. Jefferson intentando volver con su hija.

Todos sus encuentros habían vuelto a ella.

De la misma forma en la que la añoranza también había regresado a ella.

Era difícil pensar en qué momento había sucedido, pero Alice se había dado cuenta de que él era mucho más importante para ella de lo que había creído antes. Parecía que de alguna forma se había transformado en un punto fijo en su vida. Una vida que siempre cambiaba y daba vueltas, pero él siempre estaba ahí.

—¿Pasa algo, Alice?

El Conejo Blanco había regresado a su viejo nombre, que le parecía mucho más natural que Adelaide. Lamentablemente, su viejo mentor no había recuperado sus poderes y había perdido la capacidad de transformarse en un conejo blanco. Si bien a veces se quejaba, la joven no creía que lo echara demasiado de menos. En Storybrooke tenía una vida mucho más tranquila de la que nunca habían tenido en el Bosque Encantado.

Y mucho menos peligrosa.

—Nada.

Vio que el hombre la miraba y levantaba una ceja, divertido. Era más que obvio que no le creía para nada. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, así que no tenía forma de ocultarle nada.

—Es Jefferson —dijo la joven, encogiéndose de hombros. Había hablado acerca de él más de una vez con su maestro—. Lo he recordado, eso es todo. Estuvo aquí hace unos días, antes del fin de la maldición.

—¿Hablas del Sombrerero? —inquirió él. Alice asintió—. Ah, sí. ¿Y por qué no vas a verlo?

—Me imagino que quiere estar con Grace. Acaba de recuperarla y seguro que necesitan tiempo para ellos. No quiero interferir.

Bibwit arrugó la nariz, lo que le dio un aspecto conejuno, y no dijo nada. Nunca había sido dado a involucrarse en los asuntos de su protegida, a menos que fuera vital para ayudarla en alguna misión. Desde que la había tomado bajo su alero, había dejado que la muchacha tomara sus propias decisiones. «No estaré aquí para siempre», decía. Alice lo dudaba sinceramente porque muchas veces tenía la sensación de que Bibwit era inmortal.

—No creo que pierdas nada.

Sin decir más, el hombre volvió a las cajas con libros que estaban ordenando en los estantes. Alice se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué responder.

-o-

**IV**

_**Bosque Encantado, segundo hechizo**_

Habían regresado.

Ante la amenaza de Pan, lo único que la Reina Malvada y la familia real habían podido hacer había sido llevarlos a casa.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros —le había dicho Jefferson, cuando ella había llegado a su casa a decirle que la casa en la que vivía con el Conejo Blanco, había sido destruida. Treinta años son mucho tiempo para una cabañita.

Ella se había quedado. Después de todo, adoraba a Grace y… Jefferson era un caso distinto.

La casa era pequeña, pero los tres vivían muy bien —Bibwit se había mudado con Pepito Grillo, su viejo amigo y compañero de ajedrez—. La única habilidad de Alice, la de saltar portales, no servía de mucho en esos días. Nadie tenía energías para preocuparse de recuperar objetos mágicos de otras tierras. Tenían que sobrevivir en una tierra que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser ocupada, casi salvaje.

Así que Alice ayudaba en la granja. Un trabajo que en otro tiempo le había parecido indigno de una persona con sus habilidades, pero que ahora le parecía sorprendentemente satisfactorio.

—Te ves divertida —dijo Jefferson, acercándose a ella con una pala al hombro. Se había quitado el abrigo largo que solía completar su atuendo y llevaba una camisa oscura.

—¿Divertida? Me veo terrible —replicó ella, acomodándose el cabello en un moño que se había hecho en la mañana. Llevaba toda la mañana plantando tomates y estaba agotada—. Ser granjera no es tan glamuroso como ser una saltadora de portales.

—Cierto —concedió él, sonriendo—. Pero también es mucho más seguro.

—Nunca he huido del peligro —dijo ella, sonriendo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, casi pegados. La joven no recordaba el momento en que los dos se habían acercado tanto, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo —era tan jodidamente alto— y le echó las manos al cuello, besándolo.

En un principio, él pareció sorprendido por el impulso de la joven. Pero no se tardó mucho en rodearle la cintura con las manos y responder a su beso con intensidad. Ella podía sentir que él quería lo mismo que ella.

Y deseó que ese instante no terminara nunca.

Lo único que los sacó de su nube particular fue el gritito emocionado de Grace, que acababa de regresar de la escuela.

-o-

**V**

_**Storybrooke**_

Tan repentinamente como habían regresado al Bosque Encantado, el pueblo de Storybrooke había vuelto a aparecer en la tierra sin magia.

Pero Jefferson se había quedado atrás.

El hechizo parecía haber seleccionado a algunos para volver, aleatoriamente. Por lo que habían logrado averiguar, él seguramente estaba sano y salvo en el Bosque. Aunque nadie sabía que había pasado. Igual y él estaba en otro mundo, tan perdido como ellas.

Después de todo, el último año había sido borrado por completo de sus mentes.

Alice había hecho lo único lógico y se había llevado a Grace a la pequeña cabaña en la que había vivido. La niña estaba evidentemente preocupada por su padre y le había pedido permiso para dormir con ella. Alice había aceptado, en parte porque ella creía que también necesitaba compañía.

Por suerte, Bibwit había sido uno de los que habían llegado con ella.

—Tengo que encontrar a Jefferson —le dijo Alice una tarde en la tienda—. Grace lo necesita.

—Y tú también —completó él.

—Yo también.

—El punto es que no puedo salir de este lugar. Parece que la Bruja ha bloqueado cualquier tipo de magia que no sea la suya —Alice suspiró, dejándose caer en una de las cajas que ocupaban la bodega—. Y llevo demasiado tiempo sin abrir un portal.

—Ninguna de esas cosas te detuvo antes. Además, no sabes si en el último año lo has hecho.

—Bueno, pues ahora sí. No hay forma de conseguir ni un poco de magia aquí.

La joven pudo ver que su mentor sonreía, divertido. Era casi como si ella acabara de contar un chiste graciosísimo.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De que te has olvidado de un detalle. En este mundo sobrevive una magia —el hombre se atusó la barba y añadió—: La magia más poderosa de todas.

Alice lo miró, sin saber de lo que él hablaba. ¿La magia más poderosa? ¿Más poderosa que la que los había llevado ahí?

—Amor, Alice —dijo Bibwit, que había notado que ella no caía—. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa de este mundo y de todos los demás. Y no sólo los reyes pueden invocarlo.

Alice alzó una ceja. Lo que Bibwit le estaba proponiendo implicaba desafiar un montón de reglas.

Y a ella siempre le había gustado eso.

-o-

**VI**

_**Nunca Jamás**_

Lo había logrado. Había conseguido abrir un portal para buscar a Jefferson.

Estaba casi segura de que había llegado a Nunca Jamás, pero el lugar estaba muy diferente a la última vez que había estado ahí. Parecía más luminoso, más colorido.

Se levantó de la aren y cogió la cinta de terciopelo que usaba para abrir portales, atándosela en la cabeza, como siempre. Bibwit le había pasado un cuchillo, que se había atado a la pierna, para tenerlo a la mano y que no le estorbara.

La isla podía ser un lugar muy peligroso. No había que dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

Por lo que ella sabía, los niños perdidos aún seguían ahí.

Se internó en el bosque. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar Jefferson, pero algo le decía que estaba por ahí. No podía estar demasiado lejos, ella lo sentía cerca. Bibwit siempre le había enseñado a seguir su intuición, que esta solía estar en lo correcto.

Ella le creía.

Así que siguió su camino sin dudar. Si su intuición le decía que por ahí debía ir, lo hacía sin cuestionarla.

La selva poco a poco se hacía más densa, pero ella podía hacerse un camino. Le sorprendía el que nadie hubiera aparecido ante ella. La isla aparentaba estar desierta.

¿Y si él no estaba ahí?

¿Y si su intuición estaba perdida por completo y se había equivocado?

En ese momento, unas ramas a su alrededor se movieron. La mano de la joven se dirigió al cuchillo que tenía en el muslo y lo desenvainó rápidamente, lista para defenderse de cualquier atacante que apareciera.

—¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica soltó el cuchillo y saltó a los brazos de Jefferson. Lo besó como si no tuvieran un mañana, mientras que él parecía desconcertado.

—Te estoy buscando, tonto —musitó ella cuando se separaron.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Sabes que no puedes escapar de mí, aunque lo intentes —bromeó Alice, antes de besarlo una vez más.

Porque era cierto, había algo que los ataba. Algo más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Algo que podía atravesar los mundos.

**FIN**

* * *

_Sí, sé que es terriblemente pasteloso, pero este reto lo pedía a gritos. Además, hace mucho que no escribía nada de ellos. Di un par de pistas sobre el pasado de Alice, que lo tengo muy claro. Me encanta su relación con Bibwit Harte, que es como su figura paterna. Y para qué hablar de la familia que encontró con Grace y Jefferson. Amor del bueno._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
